Eileen
Eileen Roberts is a mole girl and a supporting character for the first seven seasons of Regular Show, and becomes a main character in Season Eight, after she accidentally gets sent to space with the rest of the Park crew. She was a waitress at The Coffee Shop and a student at the City College, and she had a big crush on Rigby. While turned off by her at first, Rigby does eventually begin to like her and become friends with her. Personality Eileen is a shy, intelligent, and timid mole.2 Her earlier appearances show her as coming off as weird, doing things such as burying golf balls in a sand trap saying she just laid baby sea turtle eggs and she's going to swim off to sea, and saying that she got lost in the woods a lot the previous year because she was going through a phase. Minty Lewis describes Eileen's first appearances as coming off "as a pretty big weirdo nerd with major hots for Rigby". However, her character began to develop more in "Camping Can Be Cool", as she is shown to be resourceful when she, Mordecai and Rigby, and Margaret go camping, knowing how to start a fire after they forget the matches, impressing Rigby, along with knowing the name of a constellation Mordecai and Margaret were looking at without even looking up from the video game that she and Rigby were playing. Minty Lewis thinks that viewers have come to see her weirdo neediness "as more charming than off-putting". She can be dorky at times, as she has a rock polisher, and intelligent, as she shown to get straight As in her college classes. Up until the end of "Snow Tubing", Eileen had a phobia of snow tubing due to getting hurt in a snow tubing accident when she was little. As seen in "I See Turtles", "Crazy Fake Plan", and "Do Me a Solid", she loves sea turtles. Development The character of Eileen was pitched and created by the new storyboard artist Minty Lewis. While Lewis was pitching jokes and lines for the character, Regular Show creator J.G. Quintel thought her natural voice was perfect for the character: "...Minty’s voice, just her natural voice, was so perfect for that character! She wrote one of the very early episodes with Eileen in it, and she had some really funny jokes in the way she pitched it. was just the way her voice sounded – she had to be that character! We even tried an actor, but it just wasn’t playing funny. So we were like, "OK, let’s see if Minty wants to do it." She said yes and it really worked out. It’s a great character and voice totally fits that character’s personality."3 In another interview, Quintel further elaborates: "Oh, that's voice so awkward. But, that was just her voice, that's just how Eileen's quotes she did it. We were like, 'You wanna be Eileen? You gotta be Eileen."4 Lewis describes getting to be able to voice the character as "pretty crazy".4 Appearance As said above, Eileen is a short mole with tan fur. However, she looks nothing like a mole, she looks very much like a human, excluding her toes and tail. She wears red glasses and has two eyelashes on each of her eyes. Without her glasses, her eyes are just two black dots with eyelashes. She has a small, oval shaped light brown tail, and brown hair with some of it tied into a side ponytail. During her debut in "Brain Eraser," her ponytail was on the right side, and in "Do Me a Solid", her ponytail was moved to the left side. She has noticeable front teeth, and they occasionally stick out of her mouth like buck teeth. She has an unhealed scar on her lower middle elbow due to a snow tubing accident when she was a child. In "Brain Eraser", her glasses did not have white in them, and they were narrowed down, showing her pupils. She has two toes on each foot, and is usually barefoot, although around Season 5 she began to wear shoes more often, which most often are red flats. She wears the same uniform as Margaret at her job at the Coffee Shop; a short sleeved tan top with a light blue collar and cuffs and a tan skirt. Her most common outfit outside of work, especially in Season 8, is a pink t-shirt and blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up. In Do Me a Solid, her attire outside of work was a pink shirt with ruffles around the neck and a blue skirt. This outfit is seen again in "Cruisin'" and "One Pull Up". In later episodes, in Seasons 3 and 4, she started to wear sweatshirts, one of which is a light burgundy color, which was worn with green shorts, as seen in "Camping Can Be Cool". Another sweatshirt she wore was light purple, and she usually wore blue jeans or a blue denim skirt with it, first seen in "TGI Tuesday". In Tants, she wore a pink sweatshirt with a light blue skirt. Another outfit she is seen wearing is either a pink or light blue shirt with a white collar and a blue skirt. In "Dumped at the Altar", she wore a pink dress, with a light pink top and a darker pink skirt with light pink flowers on it, to Muscle Man and Starla's wedding. Her hair was up in a bun and had small curls of hair over her ears. In "Rigby Goes to Prom", she wore a sea foam green dress, with a teal bow around the waist, a poofy skirt with a frilly white layer underneath, teal shoes, and white gloves to Rigby's prom. Her hair was in an updo with a bun on top. Relationships Love Interests Rigby Initially, Rigby was simply Eileen's crush, as revealed in "Do Me a Solid", but Rigby didn't feel the same way and just saw her as a pest. However, as the series progressed, they became closer and start dating. As of now, they share a close relationship and are deeply in love with each other. J.G. Quintel has noted this as an example of Rigby's growth as a character. "Camping Can Be Cool" is probably the first time they had real relations. At first, Rigby (as usual) doesn't warm up to the idea that the girls are going to be camping with them. The alliance starts with Mordecai and Rigby misplacing the matches and them arguing for a bit about what they can use to spark the fire. Seeing that they needed a fire, Eileen quickly starts one the old fashioned way. Rigby compliments her by saying "Yeah, that was kinda cool" and Eileen blushes in response. Rigby, being unsure of himself, creates a distraction by throwing a package of hot dogs at her, and that little moment is cast aside. After having fun throughout the day in the forest, later that night, they are seen playing video games on a log while Margaret and Mordecai are looking at the constellations. When Eileen hears that Mordecai mispronounced one, she corrects him, and Rigby compliments her again, causing both of them to laugh. Much later, when they are running away from the Stag-Man, Eileen throws a rock in Margaret's car window so they could have a means of escape. Afterwards, when the Stag-Man is sedated, Rigby compliments her one more time when they are driving home, saying: "And you totally busted Margaret's window open with a rock". In "Diary", while Rigby was revealing all of his secrets to escape Margaret's diary guardian, he mentions that he thinks that "Eileen looks hot without her glasses on." It is found out the next day that Eileen was at Margaret's apartment, watering her plants, and heard him. She shows up to work without her glasses on (catching Rigby by surprise), but ultimately ends up running into a table. In the episode "In the House", when Rigby is turned into a house by the wizard, a picture of Eileen can be seen on the mantlepiece in the living room, indicating he has her on his mind often. The fact that also stands is that this was in a story Rigby himself told, and even if he didn't add that detail when he told it, his mind did. "One Pull Up" has a lot of interaction between Eileen and Rigby and possibly hints that Rigby may like Eileen back. In this episode, Eileen helps Rigby pass the last physical task for his annual fitness test, which requires him to do one pull up to keep his job at the park. By the end of the episode, Eileen and Rigby hug, making it their first hug. Unfortunately, it winds up crushing Eileen's bones in the process. Eileen also takes off her glasses again in this episode. Even though "TGI Tuesday" was focused on Mordecai and Margaret, at the end of the episode, Rigby and Eileen are seen dancing with each other during the slow dancing song. However, they weren't dancing like you would in a slow dance. This shows that they enjoy having fun with each other, even if it doesn't fit in with their surroundings. In "Meteor Moves", although he is much more tolerant of her annoying lectures on astronomy, he eventually becomes irritated by her constant babbling when he is trying to see if Mordecai will kiss Margaret. In "Family BBQ", he and Eileen were seen playing cards together, hinting very friendly gestures. In "Tants", Rigby tells the Tants Co. founder that she worked really hard to make replica Tants, causing Eileen to smile his way, and Rigby to smile back. This episode shows that even though she has a huge crush on Rigby, when it comes to things she has a passion in, (in this case, sewing) she doesn't play around and takes things really seriously. She even went as far as punching Rigby in the arm for cutting crooked. In "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys", Eileen shows her inner "fan-girl" when her pupils grew wide as she watched Rigby rub his face with a glass of cold water. While probably still in her mind drift, she speaks in a deeper tone, asking him "feel better now?" On the other side of the spectrum, when all seems lost for Mordecai and the Rigbys, Eileen is able to motivate Rigby about bringing the band back together. The fact that they could sit down and have a conversation where he isn't disgusted and/or annoyed by her shows that their relationship has grown a little by this point of the series. In "Video 101", Eileen's crush on Rigby kind of gets in the way of her making a music video, and results in her giving up her control of being the boss of her project. However, she bounces back when she sees the horrible job Mordecai and Rigby did editing the video. On a side note, Eileen and Rigby share a high five...almost, she winds up missing his hand and falling to the ground. By the time that Mordecai is dating CJ, Mordecai bails on having "bro time" with Rigby. As a result, in the episode "Play Date", Rigby is shown to be visiting Eileen's house. Even though the duo were just watching a movie on her computer, the fact that he was hanging out with Eileen and not where we would expect him to be (ex. Muscle Man's trailer) shows a connection (like in "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys") slowly building between the two. In "Skips in the Saddle", Rigby mentions to Skips that he has plans with Eileen, to which Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost reply with an obnoxious "Ooooooooh." Irritated, Rigby responds "Friend plans." He then adds that he's going over to see her new rock polisher. Later that night, Mordecai teasingly asks Rigby if he put his arm around Eileen's polisher. Rigby, embarrassed by the question, replies with his infamous catchphrase: "Stop talking!" In the episode "Real Date", Rigby and Eileen worked together to help Mordecai and CJ exchange gifts to each other. In the process, they set up a nice romantic setting for Mordecai and CJ at the waterfront (while hiding really close behind a crate and metal structure), and Eileen got to share a tender moment with Rigby while he ate some chocolate covered waffle cake. He said that he loved it and Eileen responded "I thought that you would", copying the same phrase CJ and Mordecai said to each other when Mordecai gave her the charm bracelet. In "Daddy Issues", there is only a small moment between them at the end when CJ throws the 'Cut The Chezzers' card in the lava of the volcano. Rigby bends on his knees grieving over the lost of the card that would permit them to cut in the at Cheezers whenever they wanted. Eileen then kneels next to him and tries to console him and saying that she would wait with in line at Cheezers...But then she goes to say in a whisper "I'll wait". At first, it sounds creepy but it could be that she was signifying something else. That being that she would wait for the day that he likes her back. In "Terror Tales of the Park IV]" when Eileen gets shot with ball lightning Rigby screams her name and helps walk her the rest of the way to safety, noting that he really cares about her. In the episode "Lift With Your Back", Eileen is seen supporting Rigby throughout his whole ordeal of lifting boxes for his new job Lift With Your Back Moving Company for a week. You first see her on Day Two of his job when he visits the Coffee Shop. Seeing that his back was ' mangled ' and ' ropy ', she gives Rigby a back rub/massage while he lets out his frustration on how his back hurts from lifting the wrong way. Due to his current condition, Eileen thinks that he is working in a ' toxic work environment '. However, she still supports his decision to keep at it until he gets his paycheck. She even gives him back rubs during his working hours on Day Four of his new job. But on Day Five (pay day), she is worried about him so she brings Mordecai along so he could lend Rigby a hand on his final moving task (which is to unload an entire truck full of boxes by himself). Despite how impossible this task would be for him, he declines Mordecai help because he still feels betrayed. Even though some of the items were things like sand, concrete ten gallon hats, sculptures made from free weights, and a car he managed to unload them all except for the cast iron sand. Seeing that he was struggling with it, Mordecai pleads for him to stop while Eileen on the other hand says "Enough of this. I know you're useful. Now lift with your back so you can get that paycheck!". Using her words as inspiration to push his limits, he grows a six pack on his back, lifts the final box out of the truck and receives his paycheck. In "Eileen Flat Screen", Rigby, Mordecai, and CJ watch Eileen win a modern dance competition at her college; in which she wins a new flat screen TV. Since Eileen had to go to work immediately after the event, Rigby offered to drop the TV off at her house. But after she left, Rigby adds that he will surprise her by installing it for her. This surprises CJ and Mordecai, (since it might be the first time he was ever willing to do work for someone besides Mordecai or Benson.) to which he responds "This might be the nicest thing you've ever done". When they get to her house, Rigby happens to mention that he knows where Eileen's house keys were because he watered her plants when she was out for a dance invitational. He also makes it known that since he doesn't want to hang by himself, he hangs out with Eileen while Mordecai is with CJ (one of those time being a trip to the Renaissance Fair). Once the television is up, they face a problem of finding an outlet; in which CJ suggests that they move Joanne's plug down for space. After Joanne goes ballistic and steals Eileen's TV, Rigby grabs Joanne's television and states that "If she messes with Eileen's flat screen, then they're going to mess with her Hanatronic". They then chase her down to a bridge where Joanne is about to throw Eileen's television over the side. Rigby tries to reason with her but in the middle of his speech, Joanne calls Eileen a "no-respect, mooch-wad" and Rigby for a split second tenses up but he calms himself so he could convince her to spare the TV. Even though things seemed to be resolved after that, Joanne throws the TV anyhow but he saves it using his utility whip. Once that situation is over, Eileen comes home and is greeted by her friends, a mounted flat screen, and news that Joanne isn't going to be her roommate anymore. As a bonus, Rigby planned ahead and ordered pizza for them to enjoy, but he still asks to borrow money from Mordecai to pay the pizza guy. After laughing at that, Eileen states that "If this is normal, then I'm happy with normal". That's when Rigby and Eileen share a gaze for a moment, then they go and split up to prepare to eat pizza. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Eileen throws a sweater party for the holidays while inviting everyone including Rigby, Mordecai, CJ, and Margaret. While Mordecai and CJ's relationship gets a little shaky because of Margaret's appearance during this episode, Eileen and Rigby's bond flourishes a bit more. The first time when you see a hint of this is when you see Rigby trying to wrap a gift for Eileen which turns out to be a mistletoe disco ball. The second small gesture occurs when Mordecai notices people kissing under the disco ball. So he decides to tease Rigby for being chicken for not kissing Eileen because of the mistletoe in her hair. So to prove that he wasn't chicken, Rigby kisses Eileen on the cheek. Judging by Eileen's reaction, they had both grown more comfortable around each other because he didn't shy away from kissing her and she didn't faint or go into a daze. She just blushed slightly. It also means Rigby holds the same crush Eileen holds on him. In "I See Turtles", Rigby is seen giving Eileen a piggy-back ride. Later in the episode, when Eileen is sad about the capture of the turtles, Rigby gets mad and helps her free the turtles. In "Dumped at the Altar", it was revealed that they have been dating for months, confirming their relationship. In "Dumptown USA," Rigby and Eileen are still seeing each other, but Rigby has Eileen dump him so he can go to Dumptown and rescue Mordecai. Eileen is reluctant at first, but then gets genuinely frustrated pointing out Rigby's faults, despite Rigby reminding her the dumping is not for real. Upon his return from Dumptown, Rigby gets a call from Eileen, who only decides to rekindle their relationship if they go to her favorite restaurant, though Rigby again protests this was not a for real breakup. In "The Eileen Plan", Rigby is intimidated by Eileen's ambitious life plans and secretly goes back to high school to get his diploma in an effort to catch up with her, something he keeps secret. Eileen is upset that he repeatedly ditches her, but after tracking him down on a field trip, is impressed he did this for her, and tells Rigby she likes him for who he is. Rigby decides to continue working for his diploma for his own betterment. In "Crazy Fake Plan," Rigby is irate that Eileen always correctly guesses the surprise dates he plans for her, sometimes before he can even tell her. He develops an elaborate, circuitious plan involving numerous fake locations and a fake biker gang to throw her off. In the end, Eileen is very impressed with the surprise and Rigby's plan, and realizes she needs to not try to second-guess everything he plans. In "Snow Tubing", Eileen is afraid to tell Rigby she is afraid to go snow tubing, due to a traumatic event as a child. She does everything to try to delay their trip to go snow tubing, but accidentally winds up with Rigby on the highest, most dangerous run just as the ski lifts close. Rigby is understanding about her fear and lets her know she can tell him these things, and they wind up having a good time after an action-packed trip down the mountain, which makes Eileen a giant fan of snow tubing. In "Rigby Goes to the Prom", Rigby invites Eileen as his date to prom at his old high school, from which he's finally graduating. Eileen accepts, because no one asked her to prom when she was in high school. They have a great time at prom, though the evening turns dangerous when RIgby's dad angrily reclaims his car that Rigby's mom had loaned them, resulting in a chaotic near accident. Afterwards, Eileen is enthusiastic about having enjoyed an exciting prom night. In "Rigby's Graduation Day Special", both herself and Rigby are graduating. During Rigby's graduation speech, she is listed as his inspiration. By the end of the episode, they are stuck in space together. In "A Regular Epic Final Battle", after Rigby and her land on earth with the rest of the crew and reunite with their loved ones, Rigby kisses Eileen, making it their first kiss of the series. Friends Margaret Eileen and Margaret are shown as best friends like Rigby is to Mordecai. The two would get along well, and were always seen together (whenever Eileen was present). The length of their friendship is uncertain, but there seems to be enough to develop a level of trust between the two. For example, in "Diary," Margaret asked Eileen to water her plants while she was away, and she even let Eileen have the spare bedroom until she got back (even though she forgets this and asks Mordecai later). In most cases they usually get along, but there are moments when Eileen's random statements leave her wondering 'Huh?'. An example of this would be in "Meteor Moves" when Eileen follows up Rigby and Mordecai's creative rap with an un-catchy factual rap, or in "Do Me a Solid" when she demonstrates a little fact about Sea Turtles at the golf course. Most of the time, we've seen the duo working together at coffee shop as waitress, but when Margaret transferred to Milton University, Eileen has been working at the Coffee Shop by herself. How well their friendship has been is unknown during the time that Margaret was been away. But when she comes back to Two Peaks in the episode "Merry Christmas Mordecai", we find out that she is staying with Eileen as her new roommate so Margaret could finish her degree by working at the local news station. While Margaret has been staying at Eileen's house, in "I See Turtles" you see that they still acquaint with one another since they are still good friends. Mordecai Eileen seems to be good friends with Mordecai, and when they hang out, it's usually with Margaret and Rigby. For example, In "Camping Can Be Cool," he invited her and Margaret to go camping, and they both encourage Margaret that camping can be fun. Another example of this would be in "Death Bear," where he tackled Death Bear into a wall to save her. In "TGI Tuesday," Eileen and Rigby hint that Mordecai planned the whole party for Margaret; sort of helping Mordecai out with impressing Margaret in a way. However, Mordecai was a little annoyed with her constant babbling about astronomy in "Meteor Moves", as well as the fact that she was in between him and Margaret when he was planning to kiss Margaret. He is also peeved when Eileen follows up his and Rigby's creative rap with an un-catchy factual rap. Muscle Man Eileen's first encounter with a shirtless Muscle Man was in "Do Me a Solid," when her, Margaret, and an uninvited Muscle Man were having ice cream sandwiches at the house. Later in the series, in the episode "One Pull Up," she said "Muscle Man was in here earlier...", hinting that he comes to the coffee shop often. In "TGI Tuesday," Muscle Man says "hello ladies...and Eileen", and he helps her, Mordecai, and Rigby invite people to Margaret's surprise party at the "Parkside de Lux." After that, their next encounter was in "Portable Toilet", where Eileen and CJ catch Muscle Man relaxing in a portable toliet when they were looking for Mordecai and Rigby, who were trapped in another one. Muscle Man recognizes her immediately (but not CJ) and is embarrassed. Tuck Packerd Tuck Packerd was pretending to be Eileen's boyfriend to make Rigby jealous in the episode "Cruisin'." Whether they knew each other in the past or if he was just a random person Margaret knew to pretend to be her boyfriend is unknown. Starla Both Eileen and Starla seem to be friends as seen in "The Longest Weekend" with how the two of them were shown to interact with one another, however how good of friends or how long they have know each other is unknown. CJ In "Portable Toilet", Eileen is shown to have become friends with CJ already. When Mordecai and Rigby go missing, she calms CJ down, and they both go to rescue the two together. They both share a passion for testing out military equipment, and from the episodes "Yes Dude Yes" and "Camping Can Be Cool," they both enjoy playing video games too (even though they haven't been shown playing video games together onscreen). In "Video 101", despite how much Mordecai and Rigby try to take over Eileen's music video project, CJ still tries to hint at her that she should make it her own way. This shows that she is being supportive of Eileen's opinions. In "Take the Cake", Eileen and CJ help Mordecai and Rigby make a cake. Throughout the episode, they are seen helping each other. In "Tent Trouble", Eileen and CJ are seen going to work together. They also plan on going camping with Mordecai and Rigby later, hinting that they may already be close friends. In "Real Date", Eileen urges Mordecai and CJ to go on real date since they are a real couple now. When the day of the date arrives, CJ seems hesitant because she can't think of something to make the date a night to remember, in other words amazing. So after CJ thinks of giving Mordecai a dessert, Eileen notifies her of the new bakery that specializes in chocolate covered waffle cakes. Later in the episode, Eileen is seen again helping CJ get her gift from the bakery that Mordecai bypassed then calling CJ to meet at the waterfront where Rigby and Eileen set up a surprise for them. Eileen did a lot to help CJ out on her first real date with Mordecai; showing how solid their friendship is. In "Sad Sax", Eileen is eating pizza at CJ's house while watching Dracula with Rigby and CJ. This small scene shows how good their friendship is because even though there is some tension going on with CJ when it comes to Margaret and Mordecai, she chooses not to put one friendship over the other and still has no problem hanging out with CJ. In "I See Turtles", Eileen invited CJ, Rigby, and Mordecai to watch baby sea turtles on the beach at sunset. While they are on this trip, CJ overhears Eileen talking to Rigby about how she wishes that all of them could be friends; meaning having to exclude Margaret from activities they have, just because of a misunderstanding that happened at the sweater party. Even though CJ doesn't like the fact that Mordecai and Margaret kissed at the party, she feels bad that Eileen is caught in the middle of this. And later in the episode, she puts her issues aside and call Margaret just to save the turtles for Eileen. At the end, Eileen appreciates this and is so happy that all of her friends are there that she brings CJ and Margaret into a big hug; even though that was awkward for both of them. Family Unnamed Father Eileen's dad is briefly seen in a flashback of the episode "Snow Tubing," going down a hill in a snow tube with Eileen. He also appears in issue #13 of the Regular Show comic, written by Eileen's Portrayer and show storyboard artist Minty Lewis, although this is likely not canon. He appears to be a soft-spoken humanoid mole with hair, fur and glasses similar to his daughter. Quotes * Hi, Rigby. (Many episodes) * Oh my gosh, is Mordecai ignoring you? * So, uh, Rigby I was wondering, do you like miniature golf? *"Hey Rigby, look at me, I just laid sea turtle eggs and now I'm gonna swim to sea. Although, many of my hatchlings won't move to adulthood. *And I'm allergic to duck dander. *Is Rigby ignoring you because you're not a beautiful swan yet? *Aww, they made a baby duck milk waterfall! *Maybe you have to pour it on yourself? *Yeah, I used to get lost in the woods a lot. *It's called Ursa Major, not Ursula Merger. And that's not even it. That's Orion. *You think it made Rigby jealous? *Oh no! My phone! *Tell them that Rigby was really funny as the Pizza King. *I'm bringing the cake. *Do you think Mordecai knows you planned this last minute party, just so you can dance with him? *We still have some cake inside! *Hey guys. Here's your coffee. *Check it out! I'm a lion tamer! AHHH! *Death Bear? *Yeah, (deep voice) uh, the pizza you ordered is here. *Just come quick! It's Death Bear! *You weren't exacty brave, Rigby but I still think you're pretty cool. *I think I'm gonna like the remake better. *There's some great costumes in here! *Mordecai, your face! *''(young voice)'' Guys, look! An emergency hatch! *Come on, Rigby! It will be fun! *Are you upset because you can't do a pull up and you might get fired? *Muscle Man was in here earlier. He was selling tickets to watch you fail. *You know, maybe I can help you. I was on the pep squad in high school. *I think I see the problem. You're not visualizing your own success. *Rigby! Rigby wait! I know you can do it. *This is weird. Rigby trained really hard for this. He wouldn't just blow it off. I'll go check on him. *Oh Rigby. There are no shortcuts to physical fitness. *I'll take my chances (Rigby hugs Eileen and her spine breaks) Totally worth it. *''(along with Mordecai and Rigby)'' TGI Tuesday! *These burritos taste like failure. *I hope he doesn't invite a lot of people we don't know. *Oh, it was all Mordecai's idea. *Aw Starla, Muscle Man totally loves you. *It's the only way to be a rock star. *Not for another hour. In the meantime, I like to take down new stars in my star log. In my astronomy club, we pick uncharted stars and name them and I got to name that greenish one "Romulus 5". Best 80 dollars I spent. *This is gonna be a historic meteor shower. Two celestial bodies wil converge for the first time ever. Which means if they don't get together now, they will never get together again. And then, they will burn down and die. *It's beautiful!!! *Man, wait until my astronomy club hears about this! I've never seen celestial bodies come together like that! *He is really cool, but don't let your guard down. Margaret's dad can be a pretty aggressive guy. It's common in such a male dominant profession. He even refuses to shake hands with any guy Margaret brings home. *Maybe Mordecai's 13 year old genius twin brother, Anthony is right maybe they are being friends. *What is it, Mitch? *Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that? *(While backing away from Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends) Now, take it easy, guys. This is really a bad decision! *Huh, so that's what comeuppance looks like. *We epecially don't know what was (Talking backwords, subtitles) wrong with them. (Xovered her mouth) Did I say wrong withthem while talking back words. *Well, that's funny. I thought I heard voices. Huh? (""Pranks a Lot"") *I knew it was you guys! Alright, joke's over. Take off the sheets. off the sheets and notices there is nothing there It is ghosts! screams and drives away. Bashful and Skoodge leave Eileen's house, laughing (""Pranks a Lot"") *FINE! LIVE WITH YOUR SELF! *Oh, what can I do for you, turtles? ("Chocolate with Nuts") *Hey guys how's it- (Gasps) Oh, my goodness! *Maybe we can use that white stuff to test it? *Okay, now were sick. *They didn't even say goodbye... ("Heroes Disassembled") *Hey Margaret. Benson fired you for being stupid by the way there was a SFM video of you. ("Fortune Cookie 3: The True Bad Luck") *(On Computer) I love it. ("That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!") *Mordecai, I'm sorry. Let's forget the bet. *I have to owe Rigby apology.(Sudennly got sparked in the brain) un sec- se- seeeccoonnd fought, I think think I I shhhhhooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllld don't don't don't. *It's so adorable!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Yeah I know. *WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ *WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!﻿ Trivia *Even though Eileen is supposed to be a mole, she appears to be more like a human than a mole. However, her brown tail could prove she's a mole/human hybrid. *Eileen worked at the carousel at the park before she ended up at the Coffee Shop. *In "Camping Can Be Cool," it is revealed that she's developed good camping skills because she got lost in the woods a lot. *She is allergic to duck dander, as revealed in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks." *Eileen usually doesn't wear shoes, mainly when she is at work. However, when she is seen wearing outfits other than her uniform, (around season 5) she starts to wear shoes more. In "Access Denied," "Tants" and "Portable Toilet," she wore red shoes. She also wore white shoes in "TGI Tuesday" and in "Play Date". **More casual outfits (like the hoodie) would be accompanied by her white shoes. **When wearing more dressier attire, (like her pink shirt with the white lace around the neck and her black dress) she would have her red ones on. *In "Brain Eraser," her glasses were clear inside and she had black frames. Afterwards, the insides were changed to white and the black frames were replaced with red ones. Look above for an image of Eileen in her debut. *Eileen likes to dance, revealed in "TGI Tuesday," she is seen dancing in both "free style" and ballet. Also, in "Video 101", she takes it a step farther and choreographs her own music video. *In "Tants," it is shown that she can sew pretty well, as she helps make Mordecai and Rigby replacement pairs of tants. It is also mentioned in "New Year's Kiss," when Rigby asks her what her New Year's Resolution is. *Several things about Eileen were revealed in the episode Video 101: **She attends college. ***She also never failed a class before. **Her last name is revealed to be Roberts. **She owns her own house. **She owns a car, and knows how to drive, despite her short size. *Eileen didn't own a television in her house, as mentioned in the episode "Play Date", until she won one in "Eileen Flat Screen". *In the episode "Take the Cake," it is shown that Eileen has exceptional baking skills. *In the episode "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that Eileen has a rock polisher. *Eileen used to have a roommate named Joanne that lived in her house, until she was forced to leave and Margaret took her place *Eileen hides her house keys under a clay turtle on her front lawn. *She used to have a fear of snow tubing because of an accident she had as a child. *Eileen didn't go to prom in high school because no one asked her to go with them. *In Crazy Fake Plan she said that her mind is also a curse because she always figure out surprises quickly. *Eileen's car is a white Suzuki Swift GLS 1.1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline